Pregnant
by chachkisalpaca
Summary: "Mike. what's the meaning of 'pregnant?" [ENGLISH VERSION] [Mileven one-shot]


**N/A** : Well, hi to anyone who's reading this! This is just a translation from one of my fanfics, I want to start to write in two idioms because I want to improve my language. I'm not a professional in any way, so, if I have errors please let me know :)

* * *

"Mike, what's the meaning of 'pregnant'?"

Eleven's innocent question, made Mike feel petrify.

Eleven was already eighteen, she had already graduated from school, not knowing what to do with her life, while Mike was already in the first year of the university. In the mind of the major, a thousand and one explanations were made about her lack knowledge about the subject.

He settled himself on the couch, making Eleven feel confused for his suddenly scared face and shaking hands. It was just a question, why Mike had blushed so suddenly? El giggled, he looked cute with his cheeks like apples.

"Well... You should have already studied that in school?" he asked, El shrugged.

"I don't think so" she answered with simplicity. Mike's hands were sweating. Why God? Why the can't come back when they were twelve and the most naughty thing they made was kissing the other on the cheek in front of her parents?

Not knowing what to say, he began to babble, until a word came out of his mouth.

"Babies," he said. El frowned.

"Babies?" she repeated.

"Yeah, babies," he said, squeezing the cushion between his hands. "Pregnancy is the reason why people have babies, generally you know if a girl is pregnant because of her... Her period is gone for nine months" Mike explained. Eleven thought on what she had heard.

She carried her hands to her stomach, raised her shirt a little and make sure there was nothing at all.

"Mike."

"Tell me."

El lowered her T-shirt, leaning back on her boyfriend's chest.

"I am pregnant?" again, Mike's cheekbones were red.

"N... No!" he answered, basically shouting, making Eleven laugh for his reaction. "Why are you asking?"

El shrugged, decreasing the importance of her question.

"I thought that it would be nice have small El's and Mike's."

The comment made Mike smile with softness, who hugged his girlfriend and kiss her on the forehead.

The next day, Mike told his friends about the unusual talk with Eleven, they just laughed at the boy's misfortune and reminded him that when she started the school, she had missed out on the health classes, which for their misfortune were not repeated again until high school.

They did not talk about it again, Eleven had fully trusted Mike's explanation, so if he said she was not pregnant, she was not. She did not have any of the symptoms she read in one of the books he brought him, so she simply devoted herself to enjoying her days and nights with her boyfriend.

Ironically, one Saturday morning, they received the visit of Nancy and Jonatan in the apartment they shared. The reason?Happy news for both, but a strange irony for the younger couple: Nancy was pregnant. She had three months and counting. Obviously, they were happy, they would be uncles! But they could not help but laugh when they remembered their pact about not talking about babies, at least until Mike stops saying that if they had a baby, he would pray that his son would not have the powers of his mother. Because, damn, Can you imagine a baby making such a tantrum that sends everything flying around? Mike did, and he wanted to avoid it at all costs.

Great was his surprise (and fear) when Eleven woke him up thanks to morning sickness, a month later Nancy's baby was born. He didn't want to think the matter with b, at least not as a first option. They didn't want to go to a doctor for a few weeks, but his partner's constant fatigue and nausea did not ease, so what remedy, they went to the doctor to confirm Mike's fears.

Eleven was pregnant.

She was barely a month and two weeks old, but she was. Mike was shocked.

El was pregnant.

He was just starting college, what would become of him?

His innocent girlfriend, the purest girl in the world, was pregnant.

He tried to repeat it as many times as necessary to get the idea that, within eight more months, in the world, there would be a new El or a new Mike.

«Damn, Michael, you're going to be a father!» his mind shouted to him. But his mind was still blocked. Eleven squeezed his hand, but he kept staring at the static on television since they returned to the apartment.

She rose and settled down in front of him, hugging him gently, Mike blinked and rolled his girlfriend's waist in his arms, staying face to face with her flat belly.

"Please be a good baby and don't make us fly if you have your mother's powers" he asked in a whisper. She laughed for Mike's ideas.

It's needless to say when the others knew, the congratulations and jokes about Mike's new tie weren't a surprise. Nancy and Jonatan congratulated them and said they would be willing to settle their doubts since little Patrick had not left a pumpkin patch after all.

They could only thank and look forward to the arrival of the new tenants of the house (yes, they turned out to be twins, they were not so innocent after all, huh?).

* * *

So... How disastrous was this? I must admit that 50% was written by me and other 25% and 25% by an app called Grammarly and Google Traductor, sorry if it's not as good as you expected (honestly I think this is a little bit shitty too).

Anyway, see you hope I learn more the next time I want to write something for the English fandom.


End file.
